One Summer's Day
by kenra
Summary: ON HOLD Game: .hack GU. Haseo invites Silabus to meet up with him offline. But where to exactly...? In a private beach house, located somewhere in Okinawa..! Needless to say, awkwardness ensues. HaseSila
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//GU nor it's characters.

Pairing: Haseo/Silabus

Setting: After volume three, summertime

Warnings: BL implied. Grammatical errors that I didn't notice, and OOC-ness on both characters. (Which I apologize for)

* * *

Chapter one: Meeting

Ah..the wide open sea. So peaceful and beautiful...

Like how the ocean sparkled when the rays of the sun reflected on the ocean's surface.

How different colored and sized fishes swam in what direction, that their fins will take them. And, how the water crashes into the sands and rocks of the land...

These were the thoughts that swirled around the young college student's head when he had arrived at the beach. The college student wore a green sleeveless shirt and short pants. He had slightly long brown hair that swayed slightly to the sides and had brown eyes to match with his hair. The young college student then proceeded to remove his sandals and then he slowly submerged his feet onto the cool waters of the sea.

The student sighed, feeling the water caress against his skin and taking in the majestic features of the ocean.

"Coming here is a nice change of pace every once in a while." The young college student said with a wide smile on his face.

He walked along the side of the ocean where the waters would meet with the sand. He then stopped and wondered when his companion would get there.

"I wonder what's taking him so long...That guy surprises me at times. Suddenly wanting to meet up with me offline and here of all places!" he exclaimed but he laughed. He didn't mind at all coming here for this place was beautiful.

Feeling a bit tired from walking, he decided to sit on the sand to wait for his friend. He positioned himself by hugging his knees with his arms and facing the ocean. It wasn't long before he felt his eyes closing from watching the water crash into the sands. He was about to fall asleep when someone behind him gently tapped his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but..." The stranger with grey spiky hair and red crimson eyes that has crouched down to his level, asked "Are you...Sila-bus..?"

The young college student looked up and felt entranced by the stranger's eyes. Then he slowly nodded as the question finally absorbed inside his head.

The stranger smiled at him and this made Silabus's blush. The stranger sat down beside him and said "Sorry if I made you wait that long. I had to pick up a few things for the trip."

Looking at the teenager's appearance, the stranger had a similar look to his online friend's character. Realizing that this was none other than his friend online he replied.

"No, it's alright. I didn't mind it at all, Haseo!" And then he smiled at the grey haired teenager.

"It's Ryou..." The grey haired teenager stated. "Were not in "The world" so we should call each other by our real names."

Silabus widened his eyes a bit and then nodded.. "Yeah, you're right! Okay then, my name is Morino Yuuichi, but you can call me Yuuichi!" He smiled brightly at Ryou causing him to blush.

"Misaki Ryou.." He finally said after gaining composure.

They sat there for a while looking at the sea and a comfortable silence came to them.

"Ryou..?" breaking the silence between them.

"Hmm..?" Ryou looked at him.

"I've been wondering.."

"Why did I suddenly want to meet you offline…?" he said taking the words right out of Yuuichi's mouth and then smirking when he saw Yuuichi's shock expression.

"Well to be frank, I don't know why either..." Ryou continued and chuckled to see Yuuichi still staring at him.

After comprehending that the player behind Haseo is joking around him, Yuuichi finally smiled… and laughed

"You know, Ha- I mean…Ryou." Yuiichi fumbled a bit still trying to get use to calling him by his real name. "I never knew you could actually joke around with anyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryou quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, because online… you're always emitting an aura that says to not mess with me or something. You're always so serious that you know…." Yuuichi darted his eyes back to the ocean trying to convey the meaning to his words.

"Is that so...?" Ryou then turned to look at the sea seeing the sun setting.

"Ryou... I didn't make you mad, did I...?" Yuuichi turned his eyes back to him and asked with a worried expression on his face.

"No. I told you guys to stop asking me that. Besides, I guess… I am always like that…" Ryou said softly suggesting that he wasn't mad at all.

"That's good..." He went to look back at the sea as the setting sun reflected against it.

Then Ryou stretched his legs and slowly stood up, carefully brushing the sands off his pants.

"We better go back to the beach house, its getting late..."

"Oh, yeah... right!" Yuuichi was about to stand when he saw Ryou's hand beside his face.

He looked up to see Ryou looking at the side with a red tinge across his face, and his right arm stretched towards him. His right hand open and near Yuuichi's sitting form.

Yuuichi smiled and blushed a bit when he realized that Ryou was offering to help him up and took his hand.

After helping him up, Ryou let go of his hand. Although, Yuuichi couldn't help but notice that Ryou let his hand go slowly.

Ryou then crossed his arms as he waited for Yuuichi to brush the sands off his shorts.

"Typical Has-- I mean Ryou behavior.." Yuuichi thought when he saw Ryou stood with his arms crossed. After finally brushing the sands off his pants and getting his sandals that was located not far away from where they sat, he gave the signal to Ryou to lead the way.

Feeling a bit nostalgic, that he and Ryou used to do this back at "The world", Ryou

as Haseo, the leader of their guild and him as Silabus, the one that always have the leader's back when they were off fighting monsters and leveling up.

After walking for a while, Ryou stop and turned around. "Did my butler helped you to unload your luggage's..?"

"Yup! He did and he was very nice. Although, I'm not really used to being called Master Yuuichi…" He laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it..." Ryou smirked.

"But I'm really surprised that you have a private beach house, let alone a private beach!"

"Actually, it used to belong to my grandparents but they moved to a house near a hospital. And by next month, they're going to sell this house..."

"...Uh...but what about the memories carved inside their house..?" Yuuichi looked sad for a moment.

Ryou raised his eyebrow and smirked at Yuuichi. "Memories..? You sound just like Atoli…"

"Ryou…I mean--" He stopped when Ryou signaled him to be quiet, saying that he understood.

"I know, Yuuichi. But...life has to move on. Besides... it doesn't mean to forget about them. Now let's go, its getting dark. Not that I'm afraid of it, I actually find it comfortable but I don't know about my companion..." Ryou narrowed his eyes and smirked at Yuuichi.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of the dark, Ryou!" But he didn't get mad; instead he smiled back at Ryou.

Ryou turned around to hide his blush which was evidently showing. "Anyway, let's go. The butler is going to get worried if were not back there by dark." He started to walk hurriedly towards the house, leaving a confused Yuuichi behind.

"Ryou, wait up!" He then caught up with him and proceeded to enter the house.

* * *

_Notes to cover in this story:_

_Ryou Misaki or Haseo is a rich teenager in this one for I assumed basically that since he goes to private school, I figured he's a rich kid. Yeah, it's all basically in theory though._

_This explains why Ryou has his own butler, and has a private beach house somewhere in Okinawa…_

_Anyway, thank you for reading. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//GU nor it's characters._

_Pairing: Haseo/Silabus_

_Setting: After volume three, summertime_

_Warnings: BL implied. Grammatical errors that I didn't notice, and OOC-ness on both characters. (Which I apologize for)_

_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Beach House

The house wasn't that a big deal but when Ryou saw how excited Yuuichi entered with a really big smile on his face, all he could do was stand there and have a huge sweat drop drop downwards on his head.

It had two stories. All throughout the house, the flooring was of ebony brown wood having a homey feeling to it.

The living room was spacious, had two soft auburn couches and one big sofa on the middle with a wide surround television on the middle. The bathroom had red marble flooring and the faucets were shining as if there wasn't any dirt or rust had come to it. It was also as wide as one whole room.

There was also the dining room accessorized with a brown rectangular shaped table with glass over it with matching brown chairs. The ceiling had a crystal chandelier on top. The kitchen was also huge, the flooring was covered with white smooth marble, the appliances were neatly cleaned, in placed and were accordingly matched on to what order the chef desired it too.

It was definitely a house that didn't seem to look like old people had been living in it. And it was definitely a house that didn't seem to look like a beach house. It seemed more like a mansion, in a guise of a beach house.

Yuuichi was all over the place looking around and taking in the luxury that is Ryou's grandparent's private beach house. Yuuichi was acting like a child who just got a new toy to play with, looking so cute and happy and Ryou couldn't help himself but be captivated by the older one's actions.

Finally realizing that Ryou was staring at him, he stopped and blushed because he was being observed by the other. Ryou, who also realized that he, indeed, was staring at his overly excited friend, blushed and found that looking at his left side was more interesting.

"Why am I blushing, it's only..." they both thought at the same time. Silence engulfed the two when finally a cough was heard behind Ryou. Both looked up to see none other than the butler.

"I apologize on intruding on your business, young masters, but dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. May I suggest that the two young masters, to wait in the living room until dinner is served..?" The butler said with his left hand pointing at the two couches by the living room and was gesturing for them to sit down on the couches.

"Oh, dinner... right... Yeah, okay..." Ryou mumbled and sat down on the sofa still thinking about why he was feeling really weird around the older boy.

Yuuichi also had the same problem but he managed to at least be courteous towards the butler and said thank you to him with a smile.

After saying what needs to be said, the butler bowed down to the two masters and left quickly as if he knew that being there is spoiling the two's private moments.

On the other hand, Ryou, who sat down on the sofa, was oblivious that the butler left them alone and that Yuuichi was now apparently sitting down next to him.

Yuuichi sat down next to Ryou and saw that the younger teen was deep in thought and didn't seem to notice his presence. Yuuichi also was perplexed at himself for he was rather sitting really close to Ryou considering that the couch was wide and spacious and why he didn't sit on the other two available sofas.

After a long while of contemplating, Yuuichi just brushed the idea off as another question popped into his head. That question played in his mind for a really long time ever since Ryou sent him that "card."

Yes, that "card" changed everything on their friendship. At least that's what Yuuichi thought. Sure it had meant that they'll be friends forever or something along the lines but it also had another meaning that Yuuichi wanted to avoid. However, it kept haunting him and wanted to know if Ryou thought of it too.

Deciding that this was the right time to ask him, he faced Ryou and called for his attention in a soft voice.

Ryou who now realized that Yuuichi was sitting next to him, rather close for him too but deciding to ignore that fact, was taken aback when Yuuichi had that look on his face.

"Yuuichi... Is there something wrong?" Ryou faced him with concern written on his face.

Then Yuuichi looked down, his eyes were wondering around and he was acting so nervous… "No…I was just wondering..." Yuuichi said.

"Hmm…?" Ryou said with his eyebrow raised and thought "Why does he look so nervous all of a sudden..?"

"May I ask... uhm…a question…?" Yuuichi stuttered and was now showing some red color across his face.

"What..?" Ryou said trying to not sound mad for Yuuichi might think that he's mad at him again.

"Well you see…I…Uh…" Yuuichi continued to stutter and mutter incoherent words.

"Yuuichi, could you make it louder..? I can't hear you." Ryou replied confused and leaned in more closer to hear him.

"WhydidyousendmethatpromisecardIknowyoumeantsitasjustfriendsbuttomemaybeitmeantsomethingelseohwellmaybeit'sjustmeIdon'tknowI'mconfused!" He suddenly blurted out.

"….Could you say it a little more slowly...? I didn't catch that." Ryou said blinking.

Yuuichi blushed and decided to look at the floor becoming silent for awhile. Ryou who noticed it asked again "Yuuichi, what was it that you want to ask me..?"

After composing himself from that embarrassing moment, he sighed and then looked up and smiled at Ryou. "Never mind… forget I asked anything…"

Ryou stared at him and then sighed. "It's alright to ask me anything whether it be personal or not, I won't get mad so don't force yourself to smile." He looked at Yuuichi directly and continued. "Your mouth maybe smiling but your eyes never lie. Smile if you feel happy and not because there's a need to."

Yuuichi stared at him wide eyed and thought "When was Ha-I mean Ryou this philosophical..?"

Ryou who noticed that Yuuichi was silent sighed again. "S-Sorry…. I just thought that..."

"No, it's okay, Ryou!" Yuuichi finally replied "You're probably right... I guess I do smile too often."

"I didn't mean it that way..!" Ryou said and looked to the side. "I just meant you should smile when you're really happy…! You know, as in happy…!" Ryou looked sheepish and was now scratching the back of his head.

After seeing Ryou's little antics, he couldn't help himself but to laugh making Ryou a little bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Ryou, but you just looked so….Haha…!" Yuuichi continued to laugh.

"….Che..." Ryou looked to the side but glanced to see Yuuichi laughing truly and not one of his fake ones. As soon as he saw Yuuichi laughing, he forgot his anger and was slowly replaced with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I do not have the ability to actually describe houses. Sorry for that. _

_Also notice I just copied the disclaimer notes at the beginning of this page from chapter one..? Hehe._

_Thanks for reading! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//GU nor it's characters._

_Pairing: Haseo/Silabus_

_Setting: After volume three, summertime_

_Warnings: BL implied. Grammatical errors that I didn't notice, and OOC-ness on both characters. (Which I apologize for) And I just copied this off from chapter one and two. Because I'm so lazy that way._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter three:

"Excuse me…"

Yuuichi stopped laughing when they both heard the butler from behind the sofa.

"Dinner is ready, please proceed to the dining room." The butler said gesturing them the

dining room.

"..Alright, we'll be there in a minute. Thanks…" Ryou said trying to brush the butler away from them.

The butler took the hint and quickly went off to the kitchen. As soon as he went in though, he looked up and thought "Hmm…How interesting…" He knew Master Ryou since he was little and he never saw this side to him. As if the master wanted to be left alone with his guest… "Rather peculiar… but very interesting indeed."

Back at the living room…

"Well we better get going or the butler might get mad for making the food go cold." Yuuichi said with a smile on his face and then stood up. He was about to head for the dining room when Ryou suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait...!"

"Huh..? What is it Ryou?" He turned around to see that Ryou has a serious face on.

"I still want to know what you were going to ask me about..."

"We have to go now. The food might get cold… and the butl--..."

"The food can wait…I only want to know what you were trying to ask me." He stated more like ordered the older teen and gripping the older teen's wrist a bit tighter.

"You won't let go of me if I don't ask...now do you..?" He laughed but stopped when he saw how serious Ryou looked at him.

"Actually I could make out a little of what you were trying to say a while ago…something about a card…that I sent to you..?"

"……" Yuuichi looked away with blush spreading across his cheeks

"Was it….that "promise" card..?" Ryou's grip on his Yuuichi's wrist loosened a bit and he turned to look at the floor, slightly blushing and his eyes showing an unreadable emotion.

"Ryou…?" Yuuichi sat down slowly and turned to face Ryou with concern written on his face for him.

"That card…." Ryou said gently and low enough for only Yuuichi to hear.

"…..?" Yuuichi turned to face him again trying to hear what the other teen was saying to him.

"I do…you know… That's why I sent it to you… I value our friendship..." Ryou muttered the next few words to himself and didn't allow Yuuichi to hear it. However, Yuuichi saw the sincerity in the younger teen's eyes and also an emotion that he couldn't believe for it to be true.

He couldn't believe it was there for he too had the same emotion with him. Yet he contradicts himself for he is wishing for it to be true.

Silence once again engulfed the whole room until the butler coughed looking rather amused when both of the teens were startled.

"Again, I'm sorry to intrude on your private moment with young master Yuuichi, Master Ryou." The butler smirked when the two young masters flushed and continued... "But I must, for the food that I provided is getting cold. Or maybe the two young masters are not hungry at all..?"

"No, we're really hungry… And we're sorry for taking so long...!" Yuuichi stood and bowed many times at the butler trying to appease him.

Ryou sighed and stopped Yuuichi from bowing frantically by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yuuichi stop, he gets it now." Then he turned to the butler. "And were going there now, sorry for being so late..."

The butler then bowed at the two young masters and then left with a smirk on his face.

Ryou was about to move towards the dining room when Yuuichi stopped him.

"….Yes..?" Ryou turned around to face the older teen and saw Yuuichi looking a bit embarrassed.

"Uh…uhm… shouldn't we wash our hands first…? I mean, my grandmother always nags me about it…wash hands then eat…you know…" Yuuichi said looking at the floor while his pointing fingers were pointing at each other.

Ryou blinked once, twice, and then finally let out a smile.

"Hmm... You're right. Let's go to the bathroom then." Then he grabbed Yuuichi's hand and slowly led him to the hallway.

Yuuichi was slowly led across the hallway and couldn't say anything for he was too busy trying to calm down his heart.

A lot of questions entered Yuuichi's mind and it all centered on the situation he was in.

His free hand started to clench his chest as Ryou remained in front, oblivious to what's happening to the older teen.

"_Why am I feeling this way…? My heart… feels like it's going to burst anytime soon…_" Yuuichi thought as he clenched his chest even more.

"Is _it because your hand is holding mine…? Why did you grab my hand anyway…? You could have grabbed my wrist instead…. But you grabbed my hand…Why…is it that it doesn't feel strange…? In fact, I feel happy… Why is it…. I feel…_" The questions kept flooding Yuuichi's mind as he walked through the hallway with Ryou leading him.

"_My heart… won't stop…_" His vision started to become blurry.

The two teens suddenly stopped in front of a white door.

"This is the bath room; you could go ahead and use it first. Alright…?" Ryou said as he slowly opened the bath room door with his free hand and then gesturing Yuuichi to go in as he released his other hand from Yuuichi's hand.

As no movement or sound that should have come from the older teen, Ryou decided to face Yuuichi.

"Hey, Yuuichi, are you goi--..!?" Only to catch the falling teen with his arms…

* * *

_Notes: _

_Yes, it is sort of weird for Yuuichi to faint. But isn't it more interesting that way? Hehe.._

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//GU nor it's characters._

_Pairing: Haseo/Silabus_

_Setting: After volume three, summertime_

_Warnings: BL implied. Grammatical errors that I didn't notice, and OOC-ness on both characters. (Which I apologize for) _

_I hate repeating myself…._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 4:

"Yuuichi! Hey, Yuuichi..!" He shouted his name as he tried to wake the teen up.

He slowly kneeled down on the floor while keeping Yuuichi steady in his arms. He noticed that Yuuichi's face was red and checked his temperature.

"….You feel a little warm…Damn, maybe I should have fetched you in Sendai and not make you come all the way here by yourself… Arrgh… I'm so stupid!" Ryou blamed himself as he unconsciously held the older teen tighter than he should have.

As Ryou contemplated with himself, he didn't notice that the butler has stood in front of them.

"Master Ryou…?" The butler said through the silence and snapped Ryou out of his contemplation.

"…! Oh it's....just you…" Ryou looked to the side as he regained composure.

"I apologize for startling you, Master Ryou. But I suggest you take Master Yuuichi up to your room, so he may rest." He gestured to the older teen being held by Ryou.

"…Yeah… You're…right… I should take him up to the room…" Ryou positioned Yuuichi so that he carried him in between his arms, one hand holding Yuuichi's back and the other in between Yuuichi's knees.

"Do you need help, young master?" The butler offered his hand towards Ryou but Ryou just brushed him off.

"No, he's not that heavy anyway…" He slowly stood up and the butler smirked as he saw the scene before his eyes.

Apparently, his master chose to carry his companion in a way that is inappropriate for two young men. Instead of carrying the older teen by the usual "have-the-unconscious's one's- hand- slumped-over-the-carrier's-shoulder-while-the-carrier's-hands-supports-the-body-one-on-the-waist-and-the-other-holding-the-unsconscious's-arm-in-place," the young master chose to carry the older teen bridal style.

"What are you smirking about?!" The younger teen blushed; annoyed at the fact that the butler is smirking at him.

"Nothing at all, young master." The butler covered his ever growing smirk with his right hand and tried to suppress a chuckle at the young master's actions.

"…Anyway, I'll take him upstairs now…" He started to pace through the hallway, his blush growing as he walked passed the butler.

"I'll bring up some medicine and maybe dinner, young master…?" The butler regained composure but still had a hint of amusement in his voice, as he asked the retreating teen.

"…Yeah, fine… Go and do what you want…!" The younger teen hastened his steps through the hallway, but still keeping mind of Yuuichi in his arms.

"As you wish, young master…" The butler bowed and then proceeded on what he was told to do, chuckling a bit before he went on to his errands.

As both teens arrived inside the bedroom, Ryou was surprised to see that there seems to be only one bed.

"_I thought I told him to switch the bed with two beds…!"_ Ryou thought as soon as he saw the king's bed in the middle of the room.

But then he remembered about Yuuichi's condition and decided to think about that matter later.

"_Yuuichi comes first…Kill the butler later…_" He thought while he slowly went toward the bed and gently placed Yuuichi on it.

He stretched his arms a bit after placing Yuuichi on the bed and grabbed the chair by the desk on the bottom left corner of the room. He placed the chair by the bedside and sat on it.

He placed his elbows by the bedside and rested his chin on his hands. He looked at Yuuichi, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"…_Damn, I should have noticed it… I should have notice that you were tired…_" Ryou thought as he stared at Yuuichi's face.

As he continued to look at the older teen's face, he soon began to realize that Yuuichi's facial features as well as his hairstyle is so very similar to what Yuuichi's character looks like in "The World."

The only difference is that he doesn't have a long ponytail that curls up at the end on the back of his body and that his face is much more alive….

"_Well, duh… This is the real world! Of course, he would be much more alive than his online counterpart…!"_ Ryou mentally slap himself as he thought how stupid he was for not noticing the obvious there.

As he continued to observe the older teen's face, he didn't notice that his own body began to move on its own and finds it itself hovering over Yuuichi's body.

"…_.His face… has more color…more emotion….From the forehead, down to his slightly rosy cheeks to his pink lips…_" His face was merely inches away from Yuuichi's own.

"…_.His lips….look soft… I wonder how….it tast---_" As soon as he was about to close the gap between them, a knock was heard from the door.

"Master Ryou, I brought some wet towels and dinner for you two. May I come in..?" The butler said through the door.

Ryou was snapped out of his trance as soon as he heard the knock and the butler's voice. He realized what he was doing and quickly backed away from the sleeping form on the bed.

"_What… Just happened…? I did not just think about…k-iss...kissing him..?!_" His face began to color a bright red as he remembered what he was trying to do just awhile ago.

"Master Ryou…?" Again, a knock on the door was heard as the butler called to him outside the room.

"….J-Just leave it outside the door… I'll go get it myself!" He managed to say even if his own heart was beating faster that it should be. Ryou glanced back to Yuuichi who didn't seem to be waking up even if their voices were already loud.

"…Is something the matter, Master Ryou?" The butler raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously.

"…Nothing's the matter…! Look, you've done enough for the day. Go and take your break, now. I'll call if we need anymore, alright?" He went near the door and said that softly to prevent Yuuichi from waking up by their conversation.

"….As you wish, young master." The butler took the hint and left the cart of food and also a small bin of water with a towel on it, outside the door. Then he bowed and left for the stairs.

But as he left, his lips curved into a smirk, as if he knew what went on inside the room just now.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The butler is just observant. And I love him to bits. Hehe. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//GU or its characters._

_Pairing: Haseo/Silabus_

_Setting: After volume three, summertime_

_Warnings: BL implied. Grammatical errors, OOC-ness on both characters._

_Finally, managed to type chapter 5… and I just fixed some words at the end..only.. XD  
_

_Lazy and Crazy Lady… ~ Yes, sometimes I get that lazy to log in, that's why sometimes I don't bother to review… XD The butler is very pleased that you find him very amusing. 3 You can be his first fan girl besides from me and my best friend XD_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter five:

Ryou looked at the door and glared at it as hard as he can. If looks can kill, Ryou's intense glare would have made anyone look his way dead on the spot.

"_Somehow, I feel like he knows something…"_ Ryou thought as he glared at the door.

Then, his anger subsided as he remembered the older teen sleeping soundly at his bed.

"…_I better use the wet towels…"_ He opened the door and slowly pushed the cart inside the room so he wouldn't make any noise. He didn't want to wake the older teen up so he pushed the cart in as gentle and slow as he could.

Then, he took the small bin with water and placed it on top of the side table of the bed. He dipped the towel and squeezed out the excess water that it had absorbed.

"…_His hair…feels soft_…" He thought while he carefully brushed off Yuuichi's hair with his free hand and then placed the towel on Yuuichi's forehead with his other hand.

When he realized on what he was thinking, he moved his head to the sides vigorously as a blush came to his cheeks. _"…Control…yourself, Ryou..! It's bad enough that earlier you were thinking of kissing him, now you're thinking that his hair is soft…!" _Ryou mentally scolded himself as he took a few steps away from the sleeping teen.

After taking a few deep breathes and checking if his heart had returned to its normal pace of beating, he glanced back at the sleeping teen and saw that the teen was beginning to stir from his sleep.

"…Mnnn…" Yuuichi slowly opened his eyes as he felt the cold water droplets fall from his forehead to the side of his head. Ryou immediately went to his side as his early thoughts were washed away with concern over the older teen.

Yuuichi touched the towel on his forehead as he looked for the source of the cold moisture that emitted from the towel. "…What…is…?" He softly said as his vision

became clear and saw Ryou beside him with a worried expression.

As soon as he saw Ryou, his heart began to pound abnormally fast. "R-Ryou…?!" He said a bit squeaky as he tried to get up but he was met with strong arms around his shoulder that was gently pushing him down.

"Take it easy…You have a slight fever…" Ryou softly said to him. And if it was possible, Yuuichi's heart beat faster than it was before due to the sudden contact between him and Ryou.

Ryou noticed that Yuuichi's cheeks were flushed and checked his temperature again with his hand and compared it with his own by touching his forehead. Yuuichi, who was speechless throughout the entire act, did not move an inch as thoughts flooded his mind.

"…_Why is my heart pounding again…? I have to stop…I have to calm down…It's just Ryou…but why does his touch and his voice…It's not like I really do have feelings for him…? But when I think about that card and that second meaning behind it…why I even thought of it in the first place… makes me wonder about myself…And how I was excited to meet him offline despite the fact we've been emailing each other even outside "The world" with the use of our cell phones…" _These were the thoughts that flooded Yuuichi's mind and it just confused him more.

"…Yuuichi…I think you better sleep some more…it seems your temperature increased a few degrees…" Ryou gently said as he finished comparing their temperatures. Yuuichi decided to brush off those thoughts aside as he replied to Ryou.

"…But..I feel fine…Ryou…" Yuuichi softly said with flushed cheeks as he turned to face Ryou. This somehow made Ryou to blush like crazy when he saw Yuuichi looking like that. It made Ryou's stomach churn and be filled with butterflies as a sudden desire filled his body.

"…_Oh god…Why am…I mean, what am I thinking?!_" Ryou mentally shouted at himself as he tried to shake off incoming images in his mind.

Yuuichi was confused as he saw Ryou moved his head quickly to the sides. He tried to call out for him but Ryou was too busy trying to control his emotions. Ryou was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a tug on his shirt.

"…Ryou, are you alright?" Yuuichi looked at him with flushed cheeks and eyes full of worry.

Ryou looked at Yuuichi and thought for a moment before he spoke up. "…I'm fine… don't worry. You should worry more about yourself. You're the one who's sick here." Ryou said with his arms crossed while his eyes darted back and forth from the side then to Yuuichi.

"…._And please, stop looking so damn adora---don't even finish that sentence, Ryou!_" Ryou thought as he mentally tried to calm himself down. Yuuichi looked at Ryou thoughtfully and then released his hold on Ryou's shirt.

"..I really can't help it…" Yuuichi softly said which caught Ryou's attention.

"…Can't help…with..?" Ryou asked him as he became genuinely confused on what Yuuichi is talking about. Then, Ryou eyes widened a bit and blushed when Yuuichi gave him his answer. "I can't help it if I care too much about you to worry about you…" Then, Yuuichi realized what he said and closed his mouth and immediately turned to the other side of the bed to avoid looking at Ryou.

"…._Why did I say that out loud…?! _Yuuichi covered his blushing face with his hands as he tried to think of an explanation or something to divert what he just said to Ryou.

Ryou was caught off guard by what Yuuichi had said. To be honest, no one has said anything like that to him before and it kind of made him feel happy somewhat.

To be cared like that is really a nice thing but it also sounds a bit awkward if it was another guy that cared for him a lot. Well, Yuuichi is his friend or "best friend" if you put it that way. So it's kind of like one of the things you gain from friendship.

Then again, is their type of friendship really like that….? It does not explain why his heart is beating so fast right now. And why he thought of doing those things to Yuuichi earlier like….

Ryou swallowed hard as he bit back his thoughts back from earlier and tried to calm down again. Ryou placed a hand on his chest and tried to do breathing exercises. He feels ridiculous that this type of breathing exercise that pregnant woman use during labor is kind of helping him calm down.

While Ryou tried to do the breathing exercise, Yuuichi became confused on why Ryou was breathing strangely. Out of concern and momentarily forgetting that he was sick, he quickly got out of bed and tried to walk to Ryou.

"..Ryou…are you alri---huh..?" Yuuichi felt all of his blood went to his head and felt his legs going numb. Ryou noticed this and his arms moved swiftly around the older teen's form and pulled him against him into an embrace before Yuuichi fell to the ground.

But Ryou wasn't prepared when gravity pulled the both of them down to the ground and Ryou hit his back against the floor. Luckily for him, the floor was wooden so the impact didn't hurt his back that much.

However, Ryou didn't even notice the pain as his heart started to pace once again as he realized that this position was a little bit suggestive for the both of them. Yuuichi was on top of him and in addition to that Yuuichi's legs was between his legs.

It didn't help that Yuuichi looked up at him with those pink cheeks and those slightly teary eyes. "..Ryou, I'm sorry…I just..!"

It took a lot of effort and control for Ryou not to go crazy right then as all this dirty images came to his mind and made him think about what he truly thinks of Yuuichi then.

"….It's okay…not your fault…" was the only words that Ryou managed to say.

To make matters worse for them, the door to their room opened to reveal their butler looking slightly sweaty and worried. "Master Ryou…! I apologize for barging in but I heard a loud thump and---!" The butler paused as his eyes darted to the floor.

After a few moments, the butler quickly turned around and said. "I am sorry young masters for disturbing your quality time. I will now reside back to my quarters so you could continue with your nightly activities."

The butler let a smirk form between his lips before closing the door and before leaving the two teens with two bright red faces.

* * *

_Notes: I have nothing to say only that the butler is awesome. And it seems I end the chapter with him always at the end. XD _

_And sorry for the long wait and for any grammatical errors present - I wrote this at like 5 am in the morning XD_

_I re-edited some grammatical errors in there (only like few words missed at the end) :) Sorry for the inconvenience.  
_


	6. Authors Note

Hi, this is the author here… : )

This is not an updated chapter.. This is an Author's note to all my readers out there…

I'm posing the same content with my other stories so here goes…

I would like to apologize for the lack of updates with all my stories. Sadly, I would like to inform everyone, that I'm putting every story I wrote **ON HOLD.**

My reasons are basically: I lack motivation and I need to fix my life for a bit… And I'm working on a personal project (which I think I would prioritize more)

I'm really more active on that project than my stories…

Hopefully, my motivation slump would go away as well as "fixing my life…" I would not elaborate more on this one… My life is great.. it's more…on my personal issues… I guess…

Well anyway, my point is that I won't update until I set things straight…

However, I might post more one-shots because there are a lot more easier to write because after all... its a one shot... XD Still that's a "might"..which means I'm more likely to post one- shots than update any of multi-chaptered ones... OTL

I'm also willing to anyone who wants to adopt this story in case I lost motivation all together. I could give you the outline and yeah… or basically what the content of each chapter has… Just pm me a note if you want : ) this goes to all my other stories as well.

Including the one I have on my other account in (which I thought I could not recover) Its called "White Christmas" a Princess Tutu Fanfic and the pairing is Fakir/Ahiru. Its located under kiruna090, my other pen name in that account.

Anyway, thank you to all of those who put this story on story alert..etc… I'm really grateful. 3

And I also apologize for any grammatical errors in this one.

~~ Kenra ~~~


End file.
